ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dagaran
Dagaran is a space monster used by Yapool to create Garan. Appearance Dagaran is a bipedal dinosaur-like monster, it has three toes in each foot and a spike coming out of each of its knees. Its hands are bulky and have three fingers each. The tip of its tail has a large blade and smaller versions of it run down Dagaran's back. It has a large fin on the back of its head and a gigantic spike on the front of it. Its eyes are green and crystal-shaped with slit pupils and its mouth has many sharp teeth. History The Dagaran are a species of kaiju that live in Planet Cashion. After the defeat of Vakishim at the hands of Ultraman Ace, Yapool visited the planet in order to find his next mutation victim. He saw a Dagaran and decided to test out its power by summoning a Verokron to battle with it. The Dagaran and Verokron brawled and Dagaran eventually managed to defeat and kill Varokron. Amazed by its strength, Yapool kidnapped it and combined it with a fish-like creature from Earth during ancient times, transforming it into Garan. Ultraman Arsenal Pre-Series Dagaran is a mysterious monster who came to Earth on a meteor. How he ended up on it is unknown, but it can be assumed he's the survivor of a destroyed world. During Series Episode 29 During the down time after Medutra's mass assault, Dagaran landed on Earth in Japan on a meteor. The monster not knowing where he was quickly began to wonder around Japan. His presence quickly attracted the attention of SOTH who sought to deal with the monster. Their mission however was immediately interrupted when the choju Garan broke through reality, and began to cause terror himself. The group sent to deal with Dagaran composed of Yoshiya, Daisuke, Hoshi, Ohashi, Goliad, Imai, and Seno split up into two, and each went to fight one of the monsters separately. Yoshiya transformed into Ultraman Beast: Armored Wraith and fought with Garan along with Ohashi and Goliad. Beast battled with Garan who turned out to be a surprisingly strong tough customer, managing to over take the strength of Armored Wraith. He attempted to transform into Three-Faced Fiend, but was interrupted by the impatient choju which forced him back into his Base form. Garan proceeded to beat down Beast who now lacked the strength to even compare to the super beast. Eventually with one finally kick in the head, the ultra was knocked out. Garan then continued on towards Tokyo, the target of it's mission. Nearby, Daisuke had transformed into Ultraboy Pup: Falcon Ripper and Hoshi became Ultraman Arsenal with his Mane Sword in Lens Axe form and fought against Dagaran along with Imai and Seno. Dagaran like the choju he was used to create, was also a creditable threat. The fight had become a stalemate, it fought on even terms with the two at this point experienced ultras. Pup and Arsenal decided to retreat for the moment in order to think of a better way to deal with the space monster. Dagaran afterwards began to wonder more towards Tokyo. While everyone gathered back at SOTH, the city of Tokyo was left unprotected. Garan entered the metropolis and began to destroy it. On the other side of it, Dagaran entered as well and simply wondered still. It was only a matter of time before the two crossed each other's paths. Garan attacked first, it naturally being built into his system to kill any large living creatures. He sprayed his capture-air gas in the hopes of turning his opponent into gas. Though it didn't work, Dagaran still attacked back by shooting his spikes like missiles into Garan's artificial flesh. Their fight continued for a while until Dagaran managed to overpower Garan. He ripped the choju's arms off, and beat Garan to death with them. The choju was dead. Profile * Height: 67m * Length: 107 m * Weight: 40,000 tons * Brute Strength: 120,000 t Powers * Burrowing : Dagaran can burrow at great speeds. * Brute Strength : Dagaran fights using its brute strength, being able to tear its foes apart with ease. * Tail Blade : A large blade located at the tip of Dagaran's tail. * Giant Claws : Dagaran can use its giant claws in physical combat. * Great Horn : Dagaran's horn is extremely powerful, being able to pierce through Ultra Armour and impale its foe with ease. * Spike Missles : Dagaran can fire the spikes on its back at its foe. They can impale objects with ease and regrow over time. Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Reptile Kaiju Category:Ultraman Arsenal